ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 2
- Before sprinting down to the village, go speak with Murai. He'll actually teach you two different (and useful) Ultimate Techniques. These attacks can only be performed when yellow essence orbs are lying around on the ground, but they're useful nonetheless. The first attack is the Extinction Straight Slash. Hold down Y until you see a yellow orb come at you, then release it before it explodes. If performed correctly, Ryu will sprint straight forward in a blue beam of light, decapitating any opponents in the way. Another attack is the Level 2 version, which basically uses two orbs, yet extracts more essence from dead bodies. Just repeat the process, and wait for both orbs to strike you at the same time. Finally, speak with him a last time to teach you the Reverse Wind Technique. Hold down the Left Trigger, then press a direction to roll in that specific direction. You'll be using this often, so get use to it (necessary for many boss battles). Start off by sprinting out of the dojo room, and back down the usual pathway. Run all the way back to the Valley of Shadows by leaving the Ninja Fortress (down the front stairwell), and dropping back down to the stone caverns. Drop to ground level, but sprint northward up the river. Check your map in case you're lost. You're aiming for a blue dot on the northern ridge. You'll eventually reach a "Shrine" area. Interact with the Shrine to receive the Art of the Fire Wheels. This is the first degree of Ninpo magic you'll receive in the game. You can enable Ninpo magic by pressing Y + B. For now though, just leave it in your inventory. The shrine will lower to reveal a secret elevator. Jump aboard, and press X. You'll now be lowered to a depressed canyon. Behind the elevator is a chest containing a Great Spirit Elixir. I'd like to thank RnTmErr for this tip. Run across the opening by wall running, then open the chest across the gap. Inside you'll receive an Elixir of Devil Way, which can refill your Ki power (for magic). Proceed into the forest, and you'll engage some of your first enemies. A group of three Samurais will come charging at you. These are slightly tougher than the ninjas from before as they tend to block your basic combos, but they can be penetrated quite easily. If you're surrounded, simply use the rolling technique, or jump out of the hairy mix. If one of them drops essence, use your ultimate technique, and lay down a fatal blow. Sometimes you can decapitate your opponents quite easily. Once they're dead, continue forward, and slide down the incline. Jump into the water, and swim forward. Climb out of the water via the nearby ledge, and you'll be forced to engage several more Samurais. There are roughly around 5 of them, except one of them is a special magic caster. He'll occasionally toss energy balls at you from a ranged distance. Your best option is to interrupt your fighting with the default swordsmen, then quickly toss shurikens at him to halt his spell casting. That, or you can focus your attacks on him first. Be careful though, he's skilled with two small weapons as well. If he warps close to you, quickly block, then counter attack after the furious combo. Now that you've finished off this small locale of a group, climb the nearby tower by pressing X. Open the chest to receive a map of Hayabusa Village. Jump down, and continue forward until you reach a broken bridge. Jump into the water, and turn around. Under the bridge is a Life of the Gods orb behind some broken trash. Make sure you grab it before crossing (thanks Chris Hoey). You can reach it by tapping A right when you touch the surface of the water. Ryu should be able to run on the water without sinking in. After you've snatched that, swim slightly to the right, and climb up via the small wooden platform. Jump to ground level, then save your game via the statue. Go to the left of the save statue to open a chest, and receive an Elixir of Spiritual Life. _________________________ \ Hayabusa Ninja Village } = Now you're ready to save your hometown village. Charge in through the narrow doorway, and proceed forward. You're going to have to deal with 5-7 Samurais. Try using your Ultimate Techniques to make this battle easier than it is. Save your Ninpo magic for the bosses later. Once they're dead, go left down the first pathway. Check the dead body to receive an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Head back to the main entrance, and go forward. Go all the way to the end of the street, and a small statue head should be on the ground (looks brownish- red). Pick it up, then return to the town entrance. Look to your left, and there should be a statue missing a head. Press X to place the head on the Jizo Statue. You will receive a Life of the Gods (extends your life meter after you use 9 of them). Now, head to the middle of the town, slightly past the second pathway. Look to your left for a few roofs and a window opening above. Jump on each roof, and then head into the small window. Once inside, drop down to the first floor. Look near the doorway, and pick up the Bow. Now, check the nearby shelves for an Elixir of Devil Way, and one of Spiritual Life. Go check out the statue, and this was actually carved by the hands of an ancient blacksmith named Muramasa. These statues are spread throughout the game to act as "certain" shops you can purchase items from. You may shop, or talk to him if you wish. However, I highly recommend purchasing: (3-4) Elixirs of Spiritual Life -- 500 a piece Wooden Sword -- 500 essence Once you're done browsing through, exit the building via the double doorways opposite of the statue. Outside, you're going to have to deal with two magic wielders, along with several Samurai Swordsmen. Your best bet is to focus on the magic users first, as they tend to act as key support units. Block their combos, and counter attack. Use your reverse wind technique to roll under the energy balls, or out of danger. Check the nearby body for arrows (you can only hold a certain amount), and equip the bow for now. Stand on the wooden mark along the ground, and snipe the three targets near the river. Each of them rewards you with multiple amounts (15) of blue, red, and yellow essence. I'd like to thank Valmor Hack for coming up with this tip. Once you're about ready to move on, head left past some burning rubble. Once you walk far enough, the rubble will collapse behind you, and two horsemen will leap over the rubble. This isn't exactly a boss battle, although it's fairly challenging to a certain extent. >> First of all, there are 4-5 horsemen to engage with in the battle. Two of them have spears, while the others have arrows. Personally, I concentrated on the Arrow Horsemen first as they tend to be the peskiest. Use the Reverse Wind Technique (L trigger + direction) to roll under the stab spears of the other soldiers. DO NOT roll into the horses, but roll near them, then quickly start attacking the shins of the horses. After roughly around 25 shots, the soldier on the horse should fall off. Now attack and finish off that soldier. Repeat this procedure for the spearmen, and catch them from behind whenever they turn their horse around. You can usually get in about 12-15 stabs by simply tapping the X button. DO NOT use your Ninpo magic, at least not yet. Save it for the actual boss. ****************************************************************** * Useful Tip for defeating the Horsemen: (thanks to Seth tollk2* ****************************************************************** * Remember the new Bow and Arrow you received in Chapter 2? * * During the battle, equip it, and snipe the horse riders. It * * only takes one arrow to knock a rider off their horse. The only* * problem is finding spare time in the battle to take them down. * * However, this is a much easier approach than attempting to * * slash each of them off their horse. * ****************************************************************** After you've eliminated the default horsemen, jump over the rubble which cools down. Check the body on the right for a Great Spirit Elixir, and then save your game with the nearby statue. You can check out the Graveyard to your left, but it has nothing of interest (as of right now). Instead, proceed forward onto the wooden bridge. It's nukem time. *A large wooden doorway will open up to reveal a Samurai Swordsman dressed in massive armor. Slowly but surely, he makes his way onto the wooden bridge along with a battle horse, and gigantic Mongolian spear-like weapon. Let's show him who the boss is.* & ------------------- & ~= LEVEL TWO BOSS | Samurai Horseman | DIFFICULTY: *** =~ & ------------------- & ~ This is a very tough battle for one of the earlier levels in the game. ~ & The Samurai Horseman also has two magic wielding swordsman by his side & ~ for most of the battle. There are two procedures you can do from here on.~ & You may either focus on killing the magic wielding warriors, and keep & ~ killing their respawned forms until they stop respawning. Or, you may try~ & to simply focus on narrowing down the horseman's life bar before it's too& ~ late. Personally, I simply focused on the horseman. Some key tips are to ~ & roll out of the way (to avoid his spear attacks), then quickly sprint up & ~ and slash his horse from behind. The energy balls from the magic users ~ & can be a real pain in the arse. If you are in desperate need of health, & ~ simply kill the magic users, and they'll drop essence. Keep doing this to~ & refill your life bar, then re-engage the horseman. Avoid jumping as he & ~ has extreme range on his attacks. If you decide to do the first strategy,~ & watch out for the horseman to strike you from behind. Roll out of the way& ~ in timed intervals when you sense he's coming towards your position. ~ & Make use of the fire Ninpo magic as well. When his life bar is fairly & ~ low, quickly cast the Fire Wheel spell, and run up to him to catch him on~ & fire. This is perfect for making the battle come to a decisive end. & ~ ~ - After you've killed him, run up to the aura in the middle, and press X. You'll receive a Technique Scroll: Counter Attacks. You can now counter attack opponents by blocking an attack (holding down L trigger), then pressing X or Y. Basically, you'll attack them right after you block a swing with your blade. Enter the large wooden doorway where the Samurai Swordsman came from. *Yet again, another FMV sequence will open up. This time, we're presented with Ryu Hayabusa sprinting towards the inner temple where the Dark Dragon Blade is held. Most of his comrades are slain, and we see a large knight gallavanting through them like a knife slicing into butter. Suddenly, Kureha, who is one of the temple's protectors (a young girl), collapses and dies in front of Ryu. This angers him greatly as a childhood friend has been lost. He grips the Dragon Blade, and charges the mysterious knight. The first attack is blocked, then countered, and the knight finally slashes Ryu across the chest/leg. Ryu falls to the ground as a failure. We're then presented with a black falcon flying to the scene above Ryu's dead body. Some say Ryu never died, and that Murai rescued him. Others say the falcon resurrected Ryu. Only time will tell...* - I'd like to give credit to Phuc Tram for telling me that the bird was actually a falcon, and that Hayabusa is Japanese for "falcon." I'm sure many of you are starting to see the resembling connection. *We're then brought back to a scene of Ryu getting dressed into a new uniform. Murai informs him that the man he fought was actually Lord Doku, leader of the Greater Fiends. There's some reasonable connection between them and the Vigoor Empire. Ryu decides to hitch a ride on an airship to get to the Vigoor Empire, where maybe he can beat some answers out of the senseless combatants. The game then zooms to a scene of the Vigoor Empire detecting an unwanted intruder on an airship (you). Alarms start to go off, and a gigantic electrified man is released (as part of the defense unit). Let's get this show on the road.* Category:Guide